Erreur passée
by sailor digitale
Summary: *chapitre 6 uplaod* La suite de la journée + saut dans le temps... M /T En 1996, Minéva voit enfin qui se cache dernière voldemort. (+ flash-back sur l'époque) Ne vous fier pas au résumé... lisez !
1. Default Chapter

L'amour n'est-il pas la plus grande des magie ? 

Je sais, un nom bidon… C'est un couple  que je n'ai jamais vu encore sur ffnet, ni en anglais, mais il se peut qu'il y en ai…. 

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi pour l'instant, mais des nouveaux personnages vont intervenir dans les prochains chapitres. 

Sources : Ca m'est venu lors d'une attente de bus, mais j'ai décidé d'écrire ce fic après avoir lu les différents défis de Ladonna… 

Note : Je sais que j'ai d'autres fic, mais bon. Je peux pas m'en empêcher… lol

Couple : Ah ah ah …. Mystère. Mais je pense que dès le premier chapitre, vous devriez savoir. 

Chapitre 1 : Un souvenir vieux, et pas très joyeux… Un affrontement innégal. 

            Minéva MacGonagall marchait dans les couloirs, repensant à cette journée. Comme toujours, les cours qu'elle avait donnés s'étaient très bien passés, et même Longdubart, un élève de 6ème année avait réussi une méthamorphose assez difficile. Il n'était pas tellement perdu, cette année. Elle souria. Elle avait toujours respecté profondément ses parents, Frank en particulier. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait été sa meilleure amie, à l'époque. La voilà encore partie dans ses souvenirs, parfois pas très heureux… Frank, Maria et tous les Griffondors de cette époque lui manquait, et quelques autres aussi. Elle soupira. Elle devait se l'avouer, Il lui manquait. Plus que n'importe quel autre élève de Poudlard. Ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit d'hiver….

« Minéva ? » Demanda tranquillement une voix. 

« Severus. » Ce n'était pas une question. Il n'y avait que le professeur de Potions à patrouiller dans ce coin, mis à part Rusart. 

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites près de la tour d'astronomie ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde en rien, très cher colègue. Et, pour votre couverne, je cherche Monsieur Potter. »

Severus Rogue semblait décu, mais n'en montrait pas tellement. Il avait toujours eut une grand respect pour son ancienne professeure de Méthamorphose, et ses cours resemblaient aux siens. 

« Il est sur le balcon d'Astronomie…. Avec Miss Wesley, je crois… »

« Merci. Vous avez des nouvelles de Liz ? »

« Ma fille va très bien, elle vous remercie de l'avoir conseiller l'institue de Salem, d'ailleurs… Elle et sa mère sont en sécurité là-bas… »

Minéva hocha doucement la tête. Elle oubliait comme la vie de son colègue avait et était compliqué… Des années à cacher sa femme et leur fille aux yeux des autres, et des anciens mange-mort… Et maintenant du seigneur des Ténebres. Voldemort était revenu depuis plus de deux ans, maintenant, et si elle pouvait prononcer son nom, elle le fesait rarement, car la peur sur le visage de ses auditeurs la fesait frisonner, plus encore qu'eux-même frisonnaient. L'ère sombre semblait revenir, comme celle de 11 années, il n'y a que 15 ans. Lorsqu'elle n'avait que l'âge de ses élèves, la vie était tellement plus simple. Aucun mage noir, et la vie était légère, et la rivalité entre Serpentard et Griffondor n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'on pouvait voir maintenant, à l'aube du 21eme siècle. 

Elle sourit à Severus et alla chercher le protèger du directeur. Elle savait que ce dernier devait avoir une triste nouvelle, pour demander Harry Potter à 23 heures du soir, mais elle devait le faire, en tant que directrice adjointe et directrice de Griffondor. Elle toqua puis entra (ou plutôt, sorta).

« POTTER !! WESLEY !! FLINT ET DAVIS !! 5 points retirés à vos maisons respectives… Potter, venez avec moi ! »

Elle se retourna. Cet endroit lui rappelait trop de souvenir, aujourd'hui qu'elle seule connaisait. Depuis le retour de Voldemort, pourtant, les enseignants étaient plus souples, vis à vis du couvre-feu, tant qu'on savait ou était les élèves. Cependant, seuls quelques élèves osaient sortir après 21 heures, et la plus part allait à la tour d'Astronomie, endroit de rendez-vous romantiques par excélance, ou alors restaient dans leurs ailes, ou, à la salle commune avaient été rajoutées plusieurs pièces, toutes très sécurisées par le mot de passe de la salle communes et une tripotée d'autre sortilèges…

Harry Potter la rejoignit enfin, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il avait fait de plus que les autres. Minéva savait qu'il n'en était rien et qu'il savait déjà la phrase qu'elle allait lui dire : 

« Mr Potter, le directeur veut vous parler… »

Il ne fit même pas semblant d'être surprit. Il hocha la tête. 

« J'y vais… Je connais le chemin, professeur…Merci. »

« le mot de passe a changé hier, mr Potter…. »

« Je sais… »

Mais Potter était déjà engager dans un des nombreux couloirs, et Minéva savait que Albus, grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs en sa posession, ferait en sorte que Harry arrive à destination. 

¤¤¤¤¤

Encore un week-end 'prés-au-lard'… Un des rares moments où les élèves pouvaient, le temps d'un après-midi, se dégourdir les jambes et l'esprit. Un des après-midi les plus horribles de Minéva MacGonagall. 

Soudain, un éclat bleu attira son attention. Des capuches noirs comme l'ébene, des silouettes sombres. Des Mange-morts. Elle alla au devant du danger. Potter et ses trois amis étaient coincés par… 

« VOLDEMORT !!! » Hurla-t-elle. 

Ce dernier se retourna. Puis lancha une expression de surprise. 

« Min…Minéva ? ? ? »

Cette voix était tellement différente…. NON.

« …Tom ? »

+++++++}}}}} FIN DU CHAPITRE {{{{{{{++++++++

Voilà… Si quelqu'un n'a pas compris quel était le couple, et bien il devra attendre le prochain chapitre (lol)

Un chapitre court, que j'appellerais plus un prologue, vu que la plupart des chapitres vont être consacrer à des flashbacks….De quelle époque (genre on sait pas ) 

REVIEWER, si vous voulez la suite !!! Dites moi si ca vous plait ou pas, parce que j'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'écrire sur MacGonagall… Pfff. Lol. 

S.D.


	2. un pacte étrange

**L'amour n'est-il pas la plus grande des magie ?**

Je crois que je suis en train de regretter mon choix de couple (lol) Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris, sérieux… Minéva et Tom. Bon, on va tenter (j'ai bien les défis… Mais quand je peux…)

Ne m'en veillez pas pour ce fic, s'il vous plait. 

Et je suis désolée pour les ames sensibles ^-^' Attention : COUPLE ELU COMME ETANT LE PLUS BIZARRE PAR NUAGE-DAUTOMNE (lol)… ET PEU ENGRANGER DES CRISES CARDIAQUES ! (double lol)

PS : Si vous avez des idées pour le titre… J'aimerais le changer…

_Chapitre 2 : Un pacte étrange._

« Min' !!! »

Une jeune femme d'environ 17 ans se retourna pour voir arriver sur elle une tournade rousse. Helen Potter. 

« 'Lut Helen !! 'lut Christian ! »

Helen et Christian étaient des jumeaux. Tous les deux avaient les même cheveux noirs, Christian les avaient en bataille constament et Helen les avait très lisses et très long. 

« SALUT !!! »

Frank… Et Maria Lorenzo. Ses deux meilleurs amis. 

« Salut vous deux !!! » Lança Minéva. 

« Alors, Min' ? C'est vrai la rumeur ? »

Minéva fronça les sourcils. 

« Quelle rumeur ? »

« Sur le fait que tu serais la préfète en chef… »

« Ah ! Ben ouais, c'est moi !!! »

Minéva resplendissait. Elle avait travaillé dur pour avoir ce grade, reservé à l'élite des étudiants. Comme elle comptait devenir professeur et donc rentrer à l'IDEM (institut De l'Enseignement Magique), elle devait travailler dur. 

« Et qui est l'heureux garçon qui aura l'honneur de devenir ton colocataire ? »

Le regard que lança Minéva à Maria aurait pu transpercer un mur. 

« Non !! »  Dit avec une fausse horreur Helen.

La jeune préfète hocha la tête d'un air résigné. 

« Ne nous dit pas que c'est…. »

« TOM JEDUSOR !!!??? »Cria Maria. 

"Hélas, si…" Déclara Minéva. 

Maria et Helen éclatèrent de rire. 

« T'es trop chanceuse !! Il est trop beau, ce garcon… Et il est parfait pour toi, mystèrieux…Mais bon, c'est un Serpentard. »

« Sans blague. Je crois que tu as oublié une petite chose, Maria… Il sagit de Jedusor ! Tu sais, l'être le plus enuyant de Poudlard !! »

« Arrête. Avoue que tu le trouve pas mal, au moins ! »

Minéva secoua la tête. Décidément, ces deux folles n'avaient en tête que la beauté extérieure. Mais, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'est vrai que Jedusor était pas mal du tout, et il ne traitait pas les femmes en inférieure, comme la plus part. Il était secret, et peu de monde pouvait se vanté de lui avoir parler d'un sujet autre que le Quidditch (il était poursuiveur) ou des études (c'était le meilleur élève de Poudlard, Minéva arrivant la plupart du temps deuxième ou troisième…)…  

« MACGONAGALL !! » Cria une voix autoritaire. 

« Jedusor ! Que me veux-tu encore ?? »

« Juste te rappeler qu'on est censé passer le voyage ensemble, pas que ca me fasse particulièrement plaisir, mais c'est la règle… »

« D'accord, calme toi, le Serpent ! »

« Et si tu pouvais arrêter de me parler, ce serait mieux !! »

Elle retirait tout ce qu'elle venait de dire en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce jeune homme était aussi parlant qu'une plaque de glace et aussi aimable qu'un loup-garou une nuit de pleine lune…. L'année se promettait excélante avec comme compagnon un superbe homme… Dommage que le cerveau ne soit pas livrer avec. 

Ils avaient atteint le milieu du train. Il était de coutume que le préfet et la préfète en chef passaient le voyage ensemble, dans leurs compartiment reservé, en cas de problème entre élèves, ils étaient facilement trouvables. Minéva était d'accord sur le principe, mais de la à partager avec un homme un appartement comme ce sera le cas à Poudlard, il y avait une limite. Et là encore, Dippet disait que c'était pour la sécurité des etudiants… Mais sa santé mentale à elle, il y pensait ?? 

« Mac Gonagall… »

« j'ai un prénom, figure-toi, le Serpent ! »

« Je le sais, figure-toi ! Mais je ne vais pas m'abaisser à t'appeler Minéva… Et je t'interdit de m'appeler Tom ou Jedusor, c'est claire ? »

« Comme de l'eau. Et comment dois-je vous appeler, votre seigneurie ? »

« Maître, ca suffira… Ou Votre Seigneurie… »

Minéva esquiça un sourire. Se pourrait-il que Tom Jedusor ait un sens de l'humour, même très mince ?? 

« Quoi ? »

« Tu viens de faire de l'humour !! »

« Wahou !!! Dis moi, t'es sur que t'es pas une sang-de-bourbe, par hazard ?? »

« Arrête avec ca !! Je n'en suis pas une, mais ne prononce jamais ce nom devant moi, c'est claire ?? »

« Et qu'est que miss Mac Gonagall va faire ?? »

« Tu ne te rappelle plus qui te bas en Méthamorphose ?? »

Jedusor palît. Minéva était en effet la seule à le battre, toutes matières confondues. La méthamorphose était un art difficile, mais personne n'arrivait à la cheville de la jeune femme. Elle semblait maitriser parfaitement le sujet, et c'était la seule à pouvoir récolter des points supplémentaires dans les cours de Monsieur Batra. 

« Très bien. Tu ne m'appelle pas Tom, ou Jedusor, et je ne parle pas avec ce ..nom devant toi, d'accord ? »

« Bien… On va peut-être trouver un terrain d'entende, qui sait… »

« En effet, MacGonagall… Qui sait… »

Elle n'aimait pas sa façon de la regarder… Définitivement pas. Depuis deux heures que le train était partit, il ne l'avait presque pas quitté des yeux… Ses yeux si bleus étaient tellement glacés qu'elle était gellée. Elle ne pouvait pas lire son livre sur les potions aux cours de 19e siècle à cause de lui… Mais elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à lui demander de regarder ailleurs, et encore moins à faire la conversation… C'était un Serpentard, après tout. Et une Griffondor n'allait pas s'abaissé à parler à un être dépourvu de cervelle comme Jedusor. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas suporter ce regard glacial possé sur elle. Il ne pouvait pas lire un livre, ou regarder passer les vaches, comme tout le monde ??  Non, monsieur devait l'embêter, Elle !  Elle soupira. 

« J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème cette année… »

Il fit un sourire victorieux et elle ne put s'empécher de le trouver craquant. Pourtant, elle trouva la force de le fussiller du regard. 

« Que veux tu dire, MacGonagall ? »

« Premièrement, arrête de m'appeler comme ca ! T'es pas supérieur à tout le monde, je te signale ! Peut-être que tu es le chef des Serpentards, mais j'en suis pas une ! Alors, on se calme, ok ? »

Tom la regarda étonné puis haussa les épaules en hochant la tête.. 

« Si tu veux… »

« Pour répondre à ta question, je parlait de la chambre des Secrets, tu sais, l'année dernière ! Ou aurais-tu oublier la magnifique récompense recue et la coupe que tu as fait remporter à ta maison ?? »

Tom eut un faux sourire. 

« Non, j'ai pas oublié ! Tu aurrais vu la tête de ce pauvre Poufsouffle !! »

« Arrête, Serpent ! Tu sais autant que moi qu'il est innocent… D'ailleur, pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on t'appelle ni Tom, ni Jedusor ! C'est qu'un nom ! »

« Mon père, qui s'appellait Tom Jedusor, tout comme moi, à abandonner ma mère, trois jours avant ma naissance… Tout ca à cause du fait qu'elle était sorcière… »

Minéva eut l'air désolé. 

« Je comprends pourquoi tu ait tant les sorciers issus des moldus, maintenant… Et ton nom aussi… Bien, alors tu propose quoi, je vais pas t'appeler monsieur le serpent toute l'année, non ? »

« Bon, voilà notre deuxième marché, Miss Préfète en chef ! »

Elle pouffa malgrès elle. 

« Je t'appelle Minéva, et tu m'appelle… »Il soupira. « Elvis. »

« Elvis ! » Elle éclata de rire. « Comme Elvis Presley ? »

« Qui ? »

« Un chanteur moldu ! T'es vraiment borné, hein ? C'est pas grave… Ca me va ! »

Il lui fit un sourire. 

« Tel qu'on est partit, on va avoir cent marché avant la fin de la semaine… Minéva… »

« Si ca peut permettre de vivre ensemble…Je suis pour… Elvis.. »

Elle éclata de nouveau de rire. Tom semblait partager entre rire et être véxé…

« Allez ! Avoue que c'est pas mal…. Et ce n'est que le début…Elvis… »Elle lui fit un sourire sincère. Elle s'était trompée… L'année allait être intéressante, très intéressant… Peut-être même qu'elle allait pouvoir le suporter…Elle fut heureuse quand son homologue lui rendit son sourire. 

« En effet, Minéva, ce n'est que le début… Qui sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir ! Quelque chose me dit qu'un jour, tout le monde nous connaitra ! »

« Ouais ! Je serais professeur de méthamorphose !! Et toi ? »

Il explosa de rire. 

« Je serais un méchant mage noir ! Tout le monde aura peur de dire mon nom, tu verras ! »

Elle le rejoignit dans son rire… 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Professeur ! »

« Harry ! Hermione ! Ron ! Partez !" La voix du professeur de méthamorphose était semblable à de la glace. Le trio partit rapidement, et regarda, inquiet, Minéva s'approcher de Voldemort. 

« Eh bien, tu as changer, Elvis… »

« Tu as toujours été la seule à m'appeler comme ca, Mineva… »

« Je sais… Je crois que chacun à fait ce qu'il voulait faire, non ? » Son ton était redevenu ferme, et cela troubla le seigneur sombre. 

« Tu sais que tout ceci n'aurais pas été fait sans… »

« Je sais. On fait tous des erreurs non ? »

« Ce n'était pas une erreur… »

« Non, mais ce que tu as fait, et ce que tu fais en ce moment, en est une… Enfin, Elvis ! »

« Minéva… Tu sais que ne plus t'avoir vu pendant toutes ces années a été dur… »

« Elvis… Tu sais que je ne reculerais pas… Que je n'hésitera pas… »

« Non, je le sais… Et je sais que de ce duel, aucun de nous ne le gagnera completement…. »

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

FINDU CHAPITRE !!!

Merci à tous !!! 10 REVIEWS !! Wahou !! 

- **Sandra **: Ahhh.. Ma Sandra …Ne t'en fais pas, le fils de James avance ! (j'ai écris deux pages aujourd'hui !! Il ne devrais plus tarder) Mais j'ai eu des gros pb d'inspi pour toues mes fics, je suis désolée…

- **Nuage-dautomne** : merci pour le prix (lol)… Il faut dire que je me suis lancée un défi à moi même… Comme tu dis, on ne connais presque rien de Minéva et de Voldie, ce qui rends la tache plus simple, et plus compliquer à la fois… 

- **Marie** : Je crois que j'en ai besoin, de ta chance (lol)… C'est vrai que c zarb (en fait, je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a prit)…

- **Anonym**e : Ben, merci ! Je sais pas qui tu es, mais c'est sur qu'il y a eut pire….

- **Fleur **: Ben, c'est sur que c'est bizarre, mais bon… Pi, Minéva a été jeune aussi, je te signale….

- **Mystick** : Je n'en reviens tjs pas de mon idée tordue ! je t'assure… Et je sais pas trop ce que ca va donner…. Par contre, je préfére me dire 'folle' que 'bizare' )

- **Ccillia** : LOL. Je sais ce que tu pense… je suis folle ! Et bien, au moins, c officiel !

- **Luffynett**e : T'es la seule, avec Sandra, à pas trouver mon couple zarb… Merci ( lol)… Voilà la suite !! 

- **Suppu** : T'as droit de dire que mon couple est étrange, tu sais ? lol. Merci….

- **Padmocho** : Merci merci ! Et bien, ne meurs pas !! s'il te plait !!! lol


	3. La chambre

 J'ai créer une ML, si ca interresse : http://fr.groups.yahoo.com/group/harry_fanfics/

Chapitre 3 : La chambre…Et une naissance d'amitié ?!

« TOMYY !! »

Tom se retourna pour voir Liz Cambell se ruer vers lui. 

« Cambell ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ca ! Est-ce qu'un jour tu grandira ?? »

« Dis, tu viendras au bal d'Halloween avec moi, dis ?? »

Tom lança un regard de detresse à Minéva, qui marchait à côté de lui. Elle semblait passablement énervée et amusée par la Poufsouffle de 7ème année. 

« Eh, Cambell ! T'oublie pas un truc ?? »Demanda-t-elle. Elle n'ossait le croire. Etait-elle réellement d'aider Tom ??

« Qu'est que tu veux, MacGonagall ?? »

« Je te signale que le préfet en chef et la préfete en chef doivent aller aux bals ensemble, c'est la règle… »

« Et alors ? »

« Il se trouve que je suis préfet en chef, et que cette jeune femme est mon homologue féminin… »Rpondit brusquement Tom. Il détacha les bras de la poufsouffle d'autour de son coup et partit en pressant le pas vers l'entrée de Poudlard. 

¤¤

« Je vous pris de prendre note que Miss Minéva MacGonagall et Monsieur Tom Jedusor sont les prefet-en-chef, cette année. Veillez vous adressez à eux en cas de problèmes…. »

'En gros, il se décharge de ses responsibilités, quoi….' Se dit Minéva. EN jettant un coup d'œil à Tom, elle devina sans mal qu'il pensait la même chose. Elle se leva, ainsi que Tom, sous les applaudissements des autres élèves. 

Elle savait que la plupart des filles revaient de sa place, comme la plupart des gars rêvait surement à être préfet en chef… Elle savait qu'elle avait du succes avec les garcons, et elle avait eu plusieurs aventures, plus ou moins sérieuse, avec des garcons… Mais jamais elle ne sortirait avec quelqu'un juste parce qu'elle était 'obligée'. Car elle savait que, depuis des centaines d'années, tous les préfets et préfetes en chef finissaient par sortir ensemble, et, après, se marriaient. Ceux de l'année dernière, Nicolas Flintchey et Rose Aboot, n'avaient pas fait exeption à la règle et le poufsouffle et la Griffondor avaient finis par sortir ensemble…

'Cette année sera l'exeption !' Se dit-elle. Mais elle savait… Elle savait, tout comme ses amis, autour d'elle en ce moment, que l'année serait longue…Et pleines de surprises. 

¤¤

« Bon, Mineva ! Tu viens ? Je vais pas t'attendre encore cinq ans, moi ! »

Bon sang, que ce garcon pouvait être énervant ! Elle avait à peine finit de dire les mots de passe aux préfets de Serdaigle que Tom arrivait pour qu'ils aillent se coucher… 'Rectification, pour aller dans leurs chambres respectives'. 

« Qu'est que t'as, Elvis ? T'as l'air tout pale ? »

« Et toi alors ? On dirait que t'as manger un hippogriffe au diner ! »

Elle détourna la tête. C'est vrai qu'elle était anxieuse.. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce qui serait sa chambre, et elle savait encore moins ce qu'il y avait derrière le vestibul. Evidement, elle avait vu celui-ci lors des deux précédentes années, puisqu'en étant préfète, elle avait le doirt aux réunion hebdomadaire dans ce lieu… Mais après la portes à l'enseigne de Poudlard, nul savait ce qu'il se passait. Certains disaient que tout était fait d'or, tandis que d'autre disait que tout brillait et qu'un feu magique ne s'éteignait pas. Mais personne à part les préfets en chef n'avaient vu ce qui était de l'autre côté, et, pour une tradition idiote, ils n'en parlaient jamais. 

« _Ne reveillez jamais un dragon qui dort…_ »

Elle sortit de ses rêves. Ils étaient arrivée devant la porte. Ce mot de passe, il ne changeait jamais, pour que n'importe quel élève puisse rentrer. C'était l'emblème de Poudlard. Le vestibule s'ouvrit à ses yeux, et elle passa en premier par l'ouverture. Elle avanca avec appréantion devant l'emblème. 

_« Voile immortelle. »_

Elle entendit la respiration de Tom s'arrêter derière elle, et elle savait que la sienne aussi devait être arrêter, depuis le moment ou elle avait prononcer le mot de passe. Le cadre du blason pivota et révéla une superbe salle ronde. Elle vit une porte rouge, aux contours d'or, et une autre, verte, avec les mêmes contours que l'autre, mais argentés. Mais bien vite, le plafond fut le sujet de toutes ses pensées. Une baie vitrée, en demi-sphère, montrait le ciel. On était début septembre, vers 22h et le soleil venait seulement de se coucher, montrant aux yeux des préfèts un spéctacle magnifique. Elle sortit de sa contemplation pour remarquer la table, assez grande pour contenir quatre ou six personnes, plus loin. Des tableaux des quatres fondateurs étaient disposés aux quatre 'coins' de la salle. Elle remarqua alors la porte, devant l'entrée. 

« Qu'est que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle entendit Jedusor grogner un truc du genre 'pas possible d'être aussi bête !' et un 'pfff…Griffondoresque !'. Mais elle ne put satisfaire sa curieusité et alla ouvrir la porte. 

Une magnifique baignoir s'offrit alors à son regard. Un lustre (surement de crystal) était accroché au dessus et elle pu voir une douche dans un coin. 

« Pas étonnant que les préfet-en-chef soient toujours en retard…. » Entendit-elle derière elle.

Elle l'avait presque oublier, celui-là… Elle se demandait encore comment il pouvait aussi différent avec elle, cette année. Lui qui était si… Serpentard. Elle se demandait vraiment comme ils pourraient s'entendre, toute une année, elle à Griffondor, et lui, à Serpentard. 

Cela n'arrivait que très peu souvent, qu'un (ou une) Serpentard ait le poste de préfet en chef. Souvent, ils étaient à  Serdaigle et à Griffondor, mais quelques Poufsouffle arrivait. Enfin, il fallait qu'elle l'avoue : Tom Elvis Jedusor était surement un des meilleurs élèves que Poudlard ait eut dans ses murs. Certains même le comparait à Albus Dubledore, le professeur de Méthamorphose et Directeur Adjoint. Mais tous savaient que dans quelques années, il prendrait la direction, ce n'était qu'une question de temps et même Dipet semblait le savoir… Minéva avait toujours eut une vénération sans borgne pour ce professeur, qui enseignait aussi sa matière préférée. Elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec l'homme, qui semblait le lui rendre. 

« WOUHOU !!! MacGonagall !!! Reviens !! » 

Elle reprit ses esprits et prit soin de fussillier Tom du regard. 

« Quoi encore, le serpent ? »

Tom esquica un sourire. 

« D'où me viens ce surnom, au fait ? Ta bande de Griffons l'utilise, mais je sais toujours pas d'ou ils le tiennent… »

« C'est assez simple je crois. Mais je sais que c'est trop dur pour ta pov'e tête de Serpentins ! Ca te dis quelques chose Fourchelangue ?? Et Serpentard ? »

« Ahhhh… Mouais, original, comme surnom. Mais bon… »

« Quoi ? Tu sais que tu commence vraimetn à m'enerver, toi ? »

« Calme-toi, ma douce… »

Minéva le gratifia d'un regard plus noir encore en partie en direction de la porte rouge. 

« Je vais me coucher, _bonne nuit_ ! »

Tom esquica un sourire charmeur. 

« Bonne nuit, _Minéva_… »

Elle claqua la porte. « Dieu qu'il est énervant ! Est pourquoi a-t-il un sourire comme ca !! » Murmura-t-elle pour elle même. 

C'est à cet instant qu'elle prit conscience de son environement. Elle se trouvait dans une magnifique pièce, avec un double lit à baldaquins, aux couvertures rouge, et aux montants dorés. En y voyant plus claire, Minéva voyait une représentation de la salle commune de Griffondor. Une table, visiblement pour lui permette de faire ses devoirs, était installée dans un coin, à gauche de la porte, et une porte, rouge, devant donner dans la salle de bain, ou une salle d'eau. Elle remarqua qu'elle était passablement fatigué et s'affalla sur son lit, sans se changer. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Enfin, de quoi tu veux parler ! »

« Tu le sais très bien, Minéva… »

« Elvis ! »

« Tu sais très bien que j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi, tu as été la seule à me comprendre… Même le vieux fou à espérer que tu pourrais me changer… »

Le professeur de Méthamorphose semblait triste, et ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi expressifs. 

« Elvis… Pourquoi donc tue-tu ces gens ! Ce n'est pas toi ! Ils ne t'ont rien fait !!! »

« Erreur, Min'. .. Les tuer me soulage, ils m'enlève un poids… C'était comme tuer Miriel… »

« Mimi ?… » Minéva semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. « Tu veux dire que c'était TOI ??? Depuis le début, c'était TOI !!! Celui qui à tuer… »

« Arrête ! Tu le sais déjà depuis longtemps… Comme tu savais que j'étais lord Voldemort… Seul ton cœur… »

« Oui, seul mon cœur croyait encore en toi, Elvis.. Et il ne césera jamais d'espérer… »

*******************

Fin du chapitre 3 !!!! Merci à tous pour ces reviews ! Je crois qu'en fait, les couples les plus étranges sont récompensés…lol. Je crois que je commence à m'attacher un peu à ce couple, à me dire qu'il n'est pas si impossible que ca. J'espère que ca ne vous paraît pas trop bisare, comme fic, sauf si vous aimez ca… C'était un défi que je voulais relever, et c'est devenu, je crois, une de mes fics… Voilà, c'était mon ch'tit blabla de fin de chapitre, maintenant, remercions de tout cœur les gentils reviewers !! MERCHI !! 

- luffynette : merci bcp ! le fils de james a été poster, si tu l'as pas vu…. 

- Chari : Ce qui est intéressant avec Minéva, c'est qu'on sait pas ce qu'elle était, à Poudlard. Je la vois bien sérieuse (d'où son poste de PEC) mais joyeuse et pleine de vie… Mais, je suis d'accord, les fic avec une minéva amoureuse sont très rares.. (toute fière d'être the first !!)

- Nuage_dautomne : ben je t'ai répondu en mail, pour la tornade rousse, mais je me répette : rien n'est dit comme quoi tous les Potters ont les cheveux noirs (du moins, j'ai pas vu), juste des stéréotypes sur les Wesleys et les malfroys. 

- Sandra : Ma sandra ^___^ Bon, je t'envoye un mail, mais bon… J'accepte avec plaisir ton offre sur la béta-lecture du fils de James… Merci. Et pour le titre ^-^ je crois que je vais prendre 'erreur passée'… Ca colle avec mon idée de la fic… 

- Mymye-Potter : C'est vrai que le premier chapitre était (et est) bisare, mais il me fallait une introduction… Dsl pour les fautes d'ortographe, c'est une faute (lol) récurente chez moi é_è

- Miss serpentard : c pas grave, du moment que tu as peser à reviewer (et même si t'avais pas review)… Du moment que ca te plait, ca me va ! C sur que tom n'était pas trop méchant, mais il va devenir, à vos eux, plus 'serpentard'. J'espère que le point de vue de minéva vous a aider à vous faire à l'idée… 

- Padmacho : Voilà la suite !! T'avoue que j'ai fait vite, hein ? Pour l'erreur, ah ah !! C'est surprise ! Vous en saurez + dans quelques chapitres, je crois. 

- Angelbas : Ouais, mais je sais pas encore qui va gagner, et j'hésite entre les deux (et deux fin, aussi…) Mais pour le 'passée', j'ai une idée assez présise. Comme dirait JKR : 'j'ai une idée directrice, mais je laisse les idées venir' … lol. Pour les jumeaux Potter, je crois que tu vas être surprise… Mais bon. 

Je voudrais juste vous dire que la fic est passer en Drama, car je suis enfin sure de mon idée 'globale'… Une p'tite aide de Spolier, ne lisez pas si vous ne voulez pas savoir : Harry n'a plus de famille du coté de son père, du moins, c'est comme ca que je le vois.

REVIEWWWWW !!!!! PLIIIIIIIIZZZZ !!! é____è pupyy eyes ! 

S.D.


	4. Premier jours et un évenement étrange

Erreur Passée

_Merci à : _

- _nuage_dautomne_ : Merci et bravo pour poser un review si parfait –lol-… 

- _Miss Serpentard_ : pour le drama, tu vas être servit pour ce chapitre… 

- _Sandra _: Pour le mail, je te l'enverrais en même temps que le début de ma fic… C'est à dire vers les vacances ( la fin de cette semaine)… J'ai trop de boulot depuis lundi dernier….

- _Yoann_ : Merci bcp, Yoann !! Pour la jeunesse de Dumbly, je sais pas trop… Je me suis déjà lancé dans la jeunesse de Minéva, et c'est déjà bien dur…. Alors ce sera pas moi, je crois… :P Merci bcp pour ton review !!!! 

- _Ccilia _: merci bcp !!!! Ca fait trop plaisir d'avoir un review de toi, vu qu'en plus, j'adore ton fic et que je t'adore !!! ) Vive toi ! 

J'aime pas me plaindre, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je n'ai eu 'que' 5 reviews… Je veux dire, ça me va très bien, et je continuerais évidemment du moment que j'ai une ou deux reviews, mais j'aime beaucoup recevoir des reviews… En plus, il y a eu une grosse baisse de review…. Mon chapitre n'était pas bon ?? Vous trouver que c'est plus possible ?? Je sais pas trop quoi penser, mais bon *hausse les épaules*, je continue : P ….

**Résumé des personnages : **

_Minéva MacGonagall_ : Préfete en chef ( 7ème année, Griffondor)

_Tom Elvis Jedusor_ : Préfet-en-chef ( 7ème année, Serpentard). 

_Helen et Christian Potter_ : Amis de Minéva, Griffondor (Jumeaux). Pour votre information, Christian est le père de James

_Maria Lorenzo_ : Meilleure amie de Minéva. 7ème année, Griffondor. 

_Franck (Longdubart)_ : Ami de Minéva. 

_Liz Cambell_ : Fan de Tom. Poufsouffle de 7ème année. 

_Chapitre 4 : Le commencement de l'année... Un mystère en plus. _

« MAC GONAGALL !! »

Minéva soupira. Cela faisait à peine trois secondes qu'elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle, et Mary Pekkins était déjà sur elle. 

« TU VEUX QUOI ENCORE, PEKKINS ? »

« Rien, juste te dire que si tu touche à Tom, tu va le regretter !! »

« A oui ? C'est ta propriété du mois ? »

« T'as tout compris, c'est que tu aurais un cerveau, finalement… »

« Et toi, tu n'en as pas, et je te le certifie ! T'en a pas mare de te comporter comme une gamine de 5 ans ? Les mecs sont pas des objets !! »

Elle sourit intérieurement quand elle vit le rouge monter aux joues de sa rivale de toujours. 

« Pour la raison de ta présence, je crois que tu oublie une petite chose… »

« A oui, quoi ?? »

Elle souriait ouvertement. Elle adorait mettre Pekkins en rogne. Et elle savait que Elvis en avait rien à faire… Son sourire devint amusé. Oui, elle allait bien s'amuser…

« Sais-tu pourquoi Flintchey et Aboot ont fini ensemble ?? Sait-tu juste ce qu'il y a dans l'appartement des Préfets ?? »

Elle éclata de rire en voyant le regard noir de Pekkins. Et le blanc de sa tête rivalisait avec celui de Nick Quasi-sans-tête. Elle tourna le dos à la Serpentard de 7ème année et alla s'asseoir près de Helen et Franck. 

« Qu'est qui te mets d'aussi bonne humeur ? Jedusor est mort ? »

« Non. »

« Malade ? »

« Non… C'est Pekkins. »

Maria éclata de rire. 

« Et bien, Minéva Mac Gonagall a gagné le premier round de l'année ! » Clama-t-elle à la table des Griffondors. 

Christian, amusé, secoua la table. 

« Félicitation, Miss Pec ! »

« Pec ? » Demanda-t-elle. 

« Préfet en chef ! Tu viens d'où, Min' !! » Répondit Franck. 

« Mouais… »

Elle se tue. Son homologue masculin venait de rentrer. Il se dirigea vers ses 'amis', que Minéva et les autres Griffondor appelaient 'Larbins'. Le premier 'larbin', Dimitri Malfroy, se précipita vers lui, sûrement pour lui raconter les derniers potins des forces obscures. Jedusor était orphelin, et restait, pendant l'été, éloigner de Poudlard et du monde magique. Pourtant, tous les Serpentards de 7ème année (et des autres années) le considéraient comme un Dieu. … Comme s'ils savaient une chose, que les autres (même les professeurs) ignoraient. Sa répartition avait fait parler d'elle. Jamais le Choipeau avait pris autant de temps pour l'envoyer à Serpentard. Il avait traité Jedusor comme un maître, ou un truc comme ça. Comme s'il voulait placer Jedusor autre part, mais que Jedusor l'avait convaincu de l'envoyer à Serpentard… Tout le monde savait que ça ne servait à rien de demander au Choipeau une maison, il Savait. Ce qui avait donné, dès sa première année, une certaine réputation au jeune homme. 

Elle était à Griffondor, destinée, pour tous, comme étant la remplaçante du poste de Dumbledore lui était destiné à être le chef des Aurors, ou Ministre de la Magie. Tous les métiers lui étaient offerts, et seul Jedusor savait quelle allait être sa voie. 

Pas étonnant, quand on y pense, que tous les Serpentards soient à sa botte. Ils voulaient être assurer d'une place bien placée à ses côtés. 

Minéva sortit de ses pensées. On parlait de Quidditch. 

« Alors, Minéva ? Toujours d'attaque ? » Demanda Christian, batteur et capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor. 

« Ouais, bien sûr ! Mais faudrait trouver un nouveau gardien… »

Minéva jouait en tant qu'attrapeuse, depuis sa 3ème année. Elle n'avait pas, comme les Potter ou les Wesley, un gène 'Quidditch' mais elle était, pour la plupart des élèves, la meilleure Attrapeuse depuis 10 années. Helen Potter était poursuiveuse, tout comme  Charles Wesley et Virginia Pensenteur, la cousine de ce dernier. Le dernier batteur était Frédéric Black, petit ami de Maria.   
Son regard dériva encore une fois à la table des Serpentards. Encore un point commun avec Jedusor, lui aussi était attrapeur, même s'il ne semblait pas très concerné… En fait, il avait toujours l'air distant, avec tout le monde. Personne ne l'avait vu sourire, ou alors, ces personnes se comptaient sur une main. Elle fut, tout à coup, fière de faire partit de cette liste. 

« Min' !!! WOUHOU !!! On se réveille ! Pourquoi tu regarde Jedusor comme ça ? »

« Je me demandais juste comment j'allais le battre, lors du prochain match. »

Heureusement pour elle, Minéva avait toujours eut la répartie (et le mensonge) facile. 

« Ouais ! Tu vas l'éclater !! Au fait, c'est bien la salle des Pecs ? »

Minéva sourit, en souvenir à cette salle et à ce surnom. 

« Je crois que ça veut dire oui, Chris'… » Déclara Helen en riant. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand, le lendemain, Minéva arriva devant les portes de la grande salle, elle fut surprise de trouver les trois quarts de Poudlard. 

« Qu'est qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle à Tom, à coté d'elle. 

« J'en sais rien. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Sonorus. QU'EST QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ?? »

Tout le monde commença à parler en même temps. 

« Un à la fois !! » Cria soudainement Minéva. Elle se fraya, suivit de Jedusor, un chemin jusqu'aux portes. Elles étaient fermées. 

« Alohomora ! » 

Désespérément fermées. 

« Elvis ! Tu connais pas un autre sort ?? »

« Si… Attends… » Il réfléchit quelques secondes. « Devisis ! »

Les portes s'ouvrirent finalement. Mais devant eux, un spectacle macabre s'ouvrait aux yeux de tous. 

« OH MON DIEU ! » Cria une Serdaigle, juste derrière les deux Pecs. 

Minéva entendit plusieurs filles crier d'horreur, et elle aurait bien fait la même chose. 

Les tables, même celle des professeurs, étaient recouvertes de sang, et un cœur était placé à la place des assiettes des Préfets et des Professeurs. Une tête ornait celle du directeur… Une tête bien connue… Esméralda Maugret. Fille du Ministre de la Magie. Et sœur de..

« NOOOOOONNN !!!! » Les Griffondors de 5ème année venaient d'arriver. « ESMEEEEE !!!!! NONNNN…. » 

Minéva se rendit compte qu'elle et Jedusor bloquaient l'entrée, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Elle savait que des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux bleus… Mais elle connaît beaucoup Esméralda, sœur jumelle de Alstor. Elle était préfete depuis cette année et tous aimait sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur. 

Elle se rendit compte qu'un message était inscrit.

« LES SANG-DE-BOURBES SERONT LES PREMIERS A SOUFFRIR…VOLDEMORT. »

Elle frissonna. Jedusor venait de murmurer ces paroles. Elle vit qu'il était sous le choc. Il ne pleurait pas (c'est un insensible) mais semblait dépasser, comme désespéré. 

« Qu'est qu'il se passe ici ?? Pourquoi la porte des professeurs est-elle fermée ??? » Cria Dippet. Elle vit Dumbledore le suivre, et les autres professeurs ensuite. En voyant son état, Dippet s'arrêta. 

« Enfin, Miss Mac Gonnagall! Vous êtes préfete, pourquoi donc pleurez-vous ?? »

Elle éclata en sanglots, et Jedusor la prit dans ses bras. 

« Regarder professeur…. » Dit-il simplement, vide de sentiments. 

« Enfin… » 

Dippet et Dumbledore arrivèrent enfin en vue du massacre. 

« Les cours sont suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre !! » Lanca immédiatement Dippet, livide comme un linge. 

« Partez !!! Retournez immédiatement dans vos salles communes !!! » Lanca à son tour Dumbledore, d'une voix qui n'accepterait aucun refus. Mais Minéva, à travers ses sanglots, entendait la tristesse et le dégoût.

********************

FINI !!!! Voilà, le quatrième chapitre fini. Pas un p'tit tour à  notre époque, ce serait pour le prochain chapitre. 

J'espère que tout le monde SAIT qui est l'assassin qui sévit, sinon, relisez HP (ou mon fic…)… ^^''. 

Il faut savoir que personne n'a jamais sortit que la septième année de Jedusor était tranquille. Juste qu'il avait arrêté ses conneries en 5ème année. Là, il est majeur, donc il retournera plus à son Orphelinat… Il a donc plus de 'barrières'…. 

Je veux juste vous refaire remarquer que c'est une Drama, donc ce n'est que le début…. 


	5. le plus noble des Serpentards' ?

Erreur Passée 

Et bien ca avait bien commencer mais j'ai bloquer à la 2e page pdt toute la deuxième semaine des vacances… GOMEN.

Voilà donc le chapitre 6. 

_Chapitre 6 : Le plus noble des Serpentards ?_

« C'est toi …. Ca a toujours été toi … »

Voldemort ne souriait plus du tout, pourtant, une accusation de meurtre l'avait toujours fait rire. 

« Minéva… »

« Non ! Il n'y a plus de Minéva !… Réponds moi !!! C'est toi qui l'a tué, hein ? La sœur de Fol'œil ? »

Voldemort semblait être mal à l'aise, mais dit d'une voix qui semblait être assurée. 

« Oui. »

Les yeux de Minéva refletaient maintenant une tristesse, une détresse, comme si elle ne voulait pas y croire, comme si elle se sentait trahit profondément.

« Mais… Mais tu m'avais dis que… »

« Je sais…Oui, je sais…. »

¤¤ Flash-Back ¤¤

« Viens, je te racompagne à la suite… » Murmura Tom d'une voix que Minéva ne lui connaissait pas. 

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vis, à travers ses yeux humides, le visage grave de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Elle hocha la tête. La journée avait été rude, pour tous les deux. Ils avaient du calmer Alstor Maugrey qui était dans un état terrible, retenant ses larmes et ses faiblesses, jurant que c'était un Serpentard qui avait fait le coup, qu'il vengerait sa sœur. Il était sur les nerfs, et Minéva avait pitié de lui… Il venait de perdre la moitié de sa vie, sa chair… Les deux jumeaux ne s'étaient jamais quitté plus de deux jours, et le fait que Alstor refusait de pleurer, d'exterioriser sa douleur, pourtant visible dans chacun de ses mouvements, de ses paroles, rendait la tache horrible aux deux préfets en chef. 

De plus tous les étudiants (surtout les Griffondors) étaient sous le choc et ceux qui avaient, ne serait-ce qu'appercut la scène macabre, étaient à l'infirmerie, sous calmant et l'infirmière tenait le role de psycologue. 

Minéva se leva de sa chaise, devant le bureau du directeur, dépassé comme eux par les évenements, et Tom lui accordit un faible sourire, visiblement forcé, qu'elle lui rendit. Elle le remerciait beaucoup pour ce qu'il avait fait, restant fort et remplissant le rôle de eux deux, sachant qu'elle n'était pas d'état à remplir sa fonction. 

Ils marchèrent en silonce, retracant mentalement les évènements de cette journée maccabre. 

« Ne reveillez pas un dragon qui dort » déclara doucement Jedusor, sortant à moitié Minéva de ses pensées. Elle entra la première, gardant le silence.

« Cornedrue »

Elle entra, suivit par Jedusor, et, lorsque le tableau se ferma completement dans son dos, éclata en sanglots, s'agenouillant à terre. Depuis le matin, et le début des ordres des proffeseurs, Minéva avait gardé ses larmes, comme Tom. Même quand elle vit le sac blanc, contenant les morceau du corps (elle avait appris que les autres cœurs appartenaient à des animaux), se retenant de vomir. 

« Shhhh…. » 

Tom l'avait prit dans ses bras. Il la bercait calmement, comme il aurait fait avec un petit enfant. Mais ce parallèle ne brusqua pas Minéva, elle se colla à Tom et pleura. Elle n'était pas forte, elle ne supportait pas de voir les personnes mourir, comme son grand-père, au temps de Gindewall. Quand Miriam avait été tuer, à la fin de sa 5ème année, elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle ne pleurait plus depuis bien longtemps, comme ceux qui avait connu les horreurs de la deuxième guerre mondiale. Les moldus étaient en guerre contre l'Allemagne, et le monde magique semblait déborder car quelques aurors et langue-de-plomb, cacher dans le monde moldus, avaient été réquisicionner. 

Bref, le monde était en crise, et Minéva avait suivit l'exemple de sa mère, c'est à dire de ne pas montrer ses moments de faiblesse, à personne. Elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère pleurer, sauf à l'enterrement de son père, quand elle n'avait que 4 ans. Elle ne comprit que plus tard, ce que cela signifiait. Fredéric Denver ne rentrerait plus à la maison, ne lui lirait plus des histoires… Et sa mère ne pleurerait plus. 

Elle se rendit compte alors de la position dans laquelle elle était. 

« Elvis… » Elle se dégagea de son étrainte. 

Tom était surpris que sa collègue éclate en sanglots, il ne l'avait jamais vu, à part ce matin, pleurer. Même quand Miriam Clober était morte, alors qu'elle était la sœur cadette d'une fille de sa classe. 

 « Merci…. » Elle lui fit un faible sourire. « Je vais me coucher… Bonne Nuit. »

« Bonne Nuit Mineva. » 

« MINEVA !!! »

Les deux préfets en chef se levèrent en sursaut. 

Minéva fut la première à faire pivoter le tableau. C'est le préfet de Griffondor, Denis Finnigan, qui était visiblement largué et épuissé. La nuit chez les Griffondors avait due être dure, surtout pour sa classe. 

« Denis ? Mais… »

« C'est Maud, on arrive pas à la calmer… »

Maud Defer était une des meilleures amies de Denis mais aussi la cousine des jumeaux Maugrey. 

« Minéva, je vous accompagne. »

« Ok… Elle est dans son dortoir ? »

« Oui. On ne sais rien. Elle a mis tout le monde hors du dortoir et refuse d'ouvrir. On a peur qu'elle fasse une connerie… Elle a déjà fait pleins de cauchemars cette nuit et… »

« On y va. Tu va devoir réutiliser ta baguette on dirait, Elvis. »

« Humm. »

Ils courèrent vers la salle commune des Griffondors, suivits de Tom. Minéva soupira quand elle vit la majorité des élèves debout. Elle supplia silencieusement Tom de faire quelque chose. 

« TOUT LE MONDE DANS SON DORTOIR !!! IL EST 3 HEURES DU MATIN ! CA VA PAS !! ALLEZ TOUS DORMIR !! SINON J'ENLEVE 100 POINTS A GRIFFONDOR ! »

Minéva hocha la tête aux élèves qui les regardaient, montrant son accord avec son homologue de Serpentard. Tous les élèves (sauf les filles de 5ème année) allèrent se coucher en ronchonant. Minéva soupira encore et approcha de son ancien dortoir. 

« Maud ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement. Aucune réponce. 

« Maudy… C'est Minéva. Tu peux m'ouvrir, s'il te plait ? »

Il lui semblait entendre quelqu'un bouger à l' interieur. 

« Defer ? »

« Elvis, c'est pas le moment ! »

« Laisse moi essayer. Defer ? C'est Tom Jedusor. Tu peux ouvrir, parce que j'aimerais bien retourner me coucher, tu vois ! Et tes copines aussi. Alors je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais c'est pas une raison pour faire chier tout le monde ! Ok ? Allez tu vas arrêter ton caprice, parce que tout le monde souffre aussi dans ta classe et ta maison, t'as pas le droit de leurs empêcher de pleurer aussi pour ta cousine. La vie est dur, Defer, et faudra bien t'y faire !! »

« JEDUSOR ! Ca va pas non ?? » Cria Minéva. 

« Laisse. » Chuchota Tom.   
Minéva entendit un cliquetit de sérrure et une Maud en larme apparut. 

« Ben voilà ! T'es raisonnable, pour une Griffondor ! »

CLAC. 

Une trace rouge commenca à apparaître sur la joue de Tom. Maud le fusilla du regard et retourna dans le dortoir, laissant la porte ouverte. 

« Bien les filles. Allez vous coucher… Et appellez moi..Nous si y'a des problèmes. » Déclara Minéva en souriant aux jeunes filles, visiblement épuissées et desemparées. 

Les deux préfets en chef retournèrent en silence vers leurs appartements. Tom massait lentement sa joue. Minéva ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. 

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en grognant. Visiblement, il était de mauvaise humeur mais qui ne le serait pas après s'être fait lever à 3 heures du matin pour se prendre une baffe en pleine poire ? (lol)

« Rien. Tu l'as mérité ! T'as vut comment tu lui à parler ? »

« Des fois, la violence des parôles peut faire plus réagir que des parôles gentilles, tu sais ? Defer n'est qu'une enfant gatée et maintenant, tout le monde la plein. Il fallait la redresser, la faire réagir… »

Minéva hocha calmement la tête. 

« Merci… Pour elle. »

Tom ria. 

« Ouais. Ben, elle a pas apris à être respectueux des sang-purs, en tout cas… »

« C'est un sang-pur aussi, Elvis. Même si je deteste dire ca, les Maugreys n'en n'étaient pas, c'est pour ca… »

« Et toi ? »

« Ecoute. Je sais pas pourquoi les Serpentards tiennent tant que ca à être tous des sang-purs, mais tu n'en es visiblement pas un, puisque tu connais pas ma famille : les MacGonagall sont une famille de sang-pur comme tu dis, et très encré sur ce plan… Voulant perpétuer la 'lignée'. Quand j'ai commencé à avoir des amis moldus, mes parents n'ont pas accepté. Ils m'ont interdit de sortir du manoir, interdit de revoir mes amis. Je ne te dis pas ce qu'il ont pensé de mon envoi à Griffondor. Je DEVAIS aller à Serpentard, c'était dans mes veines. Mais la jeune fille, toujours à l'écoute des autres, éduquée dans la ligné des sang-pur et des Mac Gonagall et la fièreté de ses parents est devenu la honte de la famille. »

Elle s'approcha de lui. 

« Sais-tu ce que c'est, un père et une mère te regardant avec haine ? Un grand frère que tu as toujours aimé et respecté, dont tu croyais qu'il t'aimait, te regarder comme un elfe de maison ?? »Son regard était de glace, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point Tom se sentait proche d'elle « J'ai été à moitié reniée par ma famille… »

« Je ne savais pas… »

« Personne le sait ! » Cria-t-elle, sa voix résonant dans les couloirs sombres et sans vie de Poudlard. « Sauf les Potters et un de mes amis moldus. »

Tom baissa la tête. 

« Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ca, Minéva ? »

« Je sais pas… Je crois que tu es le plus courageux et le plus noble des Serpentards… Mais, en fait… Je sais vraiment pas…»

Il se contenta de hocher la tête. 

Ils passèrent en silence le tableau. 

« Bonne nuit, Minéva. »

« Bonne nuit, Elvis. »

« Le directeur Dippiet étant absent, je demande trois minutes de silence pour Esméralda Maugrey. »

Tous les élèves et le corps enseignant se levèrent en silence. Minéva regarda son assiette, remplit hier matin d'un cœur et de sang. Elle sentit la nosée revenir et lutta un instant. Elle porta son attention au portrait de Esméralda, dans un cadre rouge, comme le voulait la coutume sorcière, souriant. Elle entendait les pleurs de ses amis et savait qu'elle aurait du les imité. Mais elle avait promis. Même si sa mère la detestait, même si sa famille l'avait à moitié éffacé, sa promesse muette envers son grand-père, qui n'était pas aller à Serpentard mais à Serdaigle, restait. Il était le seul à lui avoir dit d'aller jouer, alors que les autres voulaient la voir étudier la magie sombre, le seul, peut-être, à l'avoir aimer. 

« Esméralda Elizabeth Maugrey était un exemple de courage, d'assiduité et d'amitié pour nous tous. Aujourd'hui, nous disons au revoir pas seulement à la préfète qu'elle était, pas seulement à l'élève modèle, mais aussi à l'amie, la sœur. »

Son frère alla se mettre devant le portrait. Il devait faire un discours, mais tous savait qu'il n'était pas d'état. 

« Esméralda avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, toujours un mot gentil à dire à chacun. Elle était pour moi, un model, une confidente… » Les larmes étaient revenues. « Je crois que tous, vous savez à quelle point elle était Griffondor… Et je crois qu'elle aime tout le monde, même les Serpentards. » Il y eut quelques rires couvèrent de sanglots. Alstor lui même sourit tristement. « Mais je promet que son meurtre ne restera pas sans vengence. Qui que ce soit (son regard s'attarda du côté des Serpentards), je sais qu'il est là, à m'écouter. Alors je voudrais juste savoir : POURQUOI ? Qu'est qu'à fait ma sœur pour ca ? Elle… » 

Helga alla le prendre dans ses bras. 

« Viens… »

Dumbledore se releva. 

« Ce jour est déclaré 'jour blanc'. Pour ceux qui viennent du monde moldu, cela signifie que vous n'avez pas cours, vous ne devez pas quitter votre salle commune, et que l'enterrement à lieu à Prés-au-lard, ceux qui veullent y assister sont priés de demander l'accord de leurs directeur de maison, moi, Miss Chouave, Monsieur Flitwitck ou Miss Poulin. »

« En gros, on est coincé ensemble pour 8 heures ? »

« Ouais, c'est ca… »

« Pfff… »

Minéva s'assoit sur le canapé. Coincé toute la journée avec Tom Elvis Jedusor. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait ! D'accord, il pouvait être interressant, mais de là à dire que cela lui plaisait…

Pourquoi elle lui avait raconté son histoire, d'ailleur ? Seuls 3 personnes savaient, les jumeaux potters et Ludvic Evans. Ce dernier n'était ''qu'un moldu'', mais Minéva le considérait comme son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient jurés de nommé l'autre marraine ou parrain de leur premier enfant. 

¤¤ Fin du flash-back ¤¤

Minéva se souvenait bien de Ludvic, elle était même la marraine de sa fille ainée, Lilianna Evans. Pourtant, il avait été tué, par…

« Dis moi, pourquoi avoir tuer Ludvic ? Ce n'était qu'un moldu ! Il n'a rien fait !!! »

« Si. Il existait… »

« C'est à cause de Lily et James ? »

« Les Potters ? Ouais, mais pas que pour eux. Comme tu le dis, ce n'était qu'un moldu. Et tuer les moldus ne m'interressent pas beaucoup, j'aurais envoyer un mange-mort… »

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi TU es allé le tuer ? »

« C'était une affaire personnelle… Il avait réussi à avoir ce que je n'ai pas eut… »

« C'est à dire ? Un cœur ? »

« Toi. »

*******

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre… J'ai bien remonté, je crois. On comprends un peu mieux la psycologie de Voldemort, même si Jedusor reste aussi… Mystèrieux. 

Réponces aux reviers (MERCI BCP !!!!!) : 

- angelbas : c'est une super question que tu pose, à propos de Tom… La question est : Tu verras… C'est un peu le mystère de la fic… ^^ Pour les jumeaux… Ben je sais… Mais les potters et les maugreys étaient presque là. En fait, j'avait prévu que Esméralda était la sœur de Maugrey Fol Œil, mais pas forcément sa jumelle… C'est venu sur le coup. En fait, cela montre pourquoi Maugrey est ce qu'il est devenu, à savoir fou de mange-mort… On le dit bien qu'il deteste plus que tout les Mange-mort, alors on peut supposé qu'il Sait que Voldemort est celui qui a tué sa sœur. 

- Yoann : En fait, c'est le pere de frank londubat. Et le père de neville c'est Frank junior. ( ca arrivait souvent chez les anglophones à ce temps là…)

- Sandra : =^_^=  merci bcp… Pi, pour le titre, j'ai trouvé qu'il allait bien avec ce que j'ai en tête… Pour Tommy, tu verras bien -)

- Miss serpentard : merci. En fait, comme je l'ai expliqué à angelbas, j'ai voulu qu'on comprenne un peu mieu le 'fol'œil' qu'on connait… Voilà la suite, je suis désolée pour le retard… gomen

- Luffynette : qui te dis que c'est réellement Tom ? lol. Je crois que Tom n'a pas fini d'embroyer les têtes… P

- Watery136 : merci d'avoir laisser un review !! 

- Anonyme : merci pour ton review… J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus. 

- Célina : merci… Pour Minéva/Tom, on commencera à y voir plus claire dans le prochain chapitre… Mais je crois que le dernier échange de Voldie à Minéva est assez explicit (mais ca veut pas dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé…)

8 reviews ! WAHooo… MERCI ! 

^-^Merci pour ces reviews, je suis rassurée. Ma fic n'est pas si nulle… Désolée encore pour le temps que j'ai mis… Mais j'ai écris très rapidement le début, mais j'ai eu un blocage (pour toutes mes autres fics aussi… :'( 

Merci de me lire, et review-moi s'il vous plait ! (merci d'avance). 

Je rentre demain (vivement le 5 Avril !!!), snif… Mais j'essayerais de mettre le prochain chapitre bientôt ! 

S.D. (Charlotte)


	6. Pas le moindre soupcon

ERREUR PASSEE

Il va y avoir finalement 7ou 8 chapitres… On arrive à la fin, mes chers lecteurs…. Je suis désolée pour tout le temps… GOMEN ! J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire, j'ai pas trouvé le temps et puis, il faut me l'avouer : j'ai eu ce que tous les écrivains redoutent plus que tout : la panne totale d'inspiration. Mais vraiment totale. J'avait déjà écrit un p'tit bout, et je reviens à ce chapitre presque 1 mois après… C'est pour dire… T_T Enfin bon, j'espère que vous êtes toujours avec moi, et ce fic vraiment bizarre. Personnellement, je m'attache vraiment à ce couple, alors que je me suis dis, au départ « Qu'est que je viens d'inventer, là ? » lol. En fait, ce fic me fait voir Minerva (et Tom) autrement… J'espère que c'est aussi votre cas…. 

A oui, et aussi une énorme merci à Sandra, ma béta-lectrice et correctrice (et elle a bien du courage, parce qu'il doit en avoir un grand nombre… :-P)( Note de Sandra : ah nan, j'ai que les tiennes à bétalecter. par contre il est vrai que j'ai watts millions de fics en cours... (je parlais des fautes… Et y'en a eut, donc j'avais raison !! *tire la langue*)

A oui, et le chapitre précédent, c t le 5, pas le 6… 

Chapitre 6 : Pas le moindre soupcon. 

Minerva sortit de la douche au son du nouveau tube des Wizaries, le nouveau groupe à la mode.   
Elle entendit alors de la musique, venant de la chambre de Tom. Elle entendit une musique moldue. Bizarre pour un Serpentard. Mais elle se souvint que Tom allait à l'Orphelinat, depuis les incidents de la 5ème année, malgrés le renvois de Rubéus Hagrid. .

« Te raconter enfin, 

qu'il faut aimer la vie, 

l'aimer même si, 

le temps est assasin et emporte avec lui

le rire des enfants, et les mistral gagnant… » 

Elle toqua à la porte. ( N.S. : DENG DENG DENG! BLAFF! oups, la porte...)

« Entrez ! »

« Salut ! »

« Salut. Tu veux quoi ? »

Visiblement, le serpentard était de mauvaise humeur. 

« Qu'est que je t'ai fait pour avoir droit à un si charmant accueil ?? »

« Rien. »

Le son de sa voix était redevenu comme pour les autres, aussi dur et froid que la glace en plein hiver. 

« Qu'est que tu veux, Minerva ? »

Elle le regarda, perdue. Il avait prononcé ces mots avec un tel dégout. Alors qu'elle pensait pourtant qu'il était devenu un ami potenciel. 

« Rien. Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. »

Tom se leva de son lit et se rapprocha de Minerva. 

« Personne n'a à s'inquiéter de savoir si je vais bien, ou pas. Je suis le Préfet-en-chef de Serpentard ! »

Minerva fronca les sourcils. Elle comprenait pas la logique des phrases. Visiblement, quelque chose était arrivé à Tom. Elle vit une lettre, arrivée par hibou, sur le lit. 

« Tom. Je sais pas ce que tu as, ni pourquoi tu es dans cet état… Mais tu peux m'en parler, ok ? Je suis dans ma chambre, on mange vers 12h30, ca te va ? »

« Oui, bien sur. » Le ton de sa voix était déjà moins enclin à la colère, mais Minerva savait qu'il se controlait. 

« Je reviendrais te dire quand les elfes de maisons nous auront aporté le repas, d'accord ? » Elle se surprit à parler comme à un enfant malade, ou qui viendrait de pleurer. 

Qu'est qu'elle donnerait pour lire cette lettre… Pour ébranler le préfet, il en fallait beaucoup, et même l'attaque d'hier ne l'avait pas fait trembler autant… Il avait réussit à être aimable avec elle, au moins.... Elle se surprenait à vouloir consoler le Serpentard. Elle savait à quel point les orphelinats sorciers étaient durs, alors les moldus… Pourtant, ils étaient majeurs, puisque c'était une des condition pour être préfet-en-chef, donc il pouvait bien partir de chez eux… Non ? 

Elle était arrivée dans sa chambre et s'assiet à son bureau. Dumbledore avait beau être son prof préféré, il la surchargeait autant de boulot que les autres… Et puis, elle avait pris spécialité méthamorphose pour ses ASPICs, et Dumbledore lui proposait souvent de faire des devoirs supplémentaires, pour la préparer. Elle était vraiment en symbiose avec cette matière, encore un point qui n'était pas génétique… Depuis des lustres, les Mac Gonagall et les Jolivet (le nom de jeune fille de sa mère) étudiaient la magie noire, les garcons des famille allant à Drumstrang… Et les filles à Serpentard, à Poudlard. 

Pourquoi donc elle a été raconté sa vie à Tom ? Elle l'avait Haïe pendant 6 ans, étant en compétition totale avec lui…Et là, depuis la rentrée, il était presque devenu… un ami. 

Minerva remarqua alors que son parchemin était encre vièrge et se prit la tête dans les mains.  La journée allait être longue, très longue. (N.S. : attend, j'appelle Tommy, tu vas voir qu'il va considérablement te la raccourcir ta journée... ;))

Elle entendit frapper. 

« Entrez ! » Cria-t-elle. 'Ca doit être Elvis, espérons qu'il se soit calmé…'

« Salut… »

C'était bien lui. Il semblait plus calme, presque trop calme. Il se dirigea vers le lit de la jeune fille et s'y assiet. 

« Ca va mieux ? » Demanda Minerva, avec un sourire. 'Autant être aimable aussi…'

« Ouais. Désolé pour tout à l'heure.. Mais j'ai recu une lettre de l'orphelinat et j'avais pas la tête à ca… »

« Mais tu es majeur, non ? Pourquoi tu dois encore aller chez eux ? »

« Ben non, justement ! Chez les moldus, on est majeur qu'à 21 ans (N.A. : n'oubliez pas, on est pas en 1990… La majorité était de 21 ans à cette époque), donc, je suis coincé là-bas encore trois ans (et des brouettes)… Mais c'est pas ca mon problème… »

« C'est ? »

« Ils veullent m'envoyer en France, pour combattre… »

«A l'armée?? Mais tu es beaucoup trop jeune !! »

« Ben non, les moldus appellent tous les jeunes orphelins de 17 à 21 ans à venir combattre… Il faut que tu m'aides absolument, Minerva ! »

« A quoi ? »

« Je dois retrouver mon père, absolument ! Il faut que je leur montre que je peux partir de cet orphelinat pourrit… »

« Il s'appelle comment ? »

« Elvis Jedusor. »

Minerva haussa les sourcils, mais ne broncha pas. C'était un nom de moldu, ca. Et puis, vu la facon dont Tom avait prononcé ce nom, avec tellement de dégout et de haine, elle se doutait qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir abandonné… Elle ne connaissait pas son histoire, et elle se doutait qu'aucun élève de l'école la connaissait. Mais apparement, le passé du Serpentard était sombre… Et elle pouvait voir la rancœur animer ses yeux noirs. 

¤ Fin du flash-back ¤

« Dis moi une chose, Elvis.. »

« Encore ce nom ! Mais tu vas arrêter ! Je t'ai trahit bon sang !! Comment peux-tu m'appeler comme ca ? »

« Question d'habitude… Dumbledore sait, dit ? Il savait ou pas ? »

« Bien sur qu'il savait ! Ou alors, il s'en doutait… Mais cet amoureux des moldus n'a jamais rien trouvé contre moi ! Il était le seul à se méfier du préfet-en-chef, du meilleur élève, si sérieux, de l'école… J'ai même réussi à avoir une médaille pour avoir tuer Miriam, tu te rend compte ? En tout cas, il le sait maintenant, comme le jeune Potter et ses amis… D'ailleur, Minerva, tu lui a dit, à Potter ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ben, tu sais, que tu étais sa chère marraine… Et surtout celle de sa mère… »

« Arrête, Elvis ! Tu sais que j'aime pas ca ! »

« Ah oui ? Parce que tu crois que ca me plait, d'être là à m'expliquer avec toi ! J'aurais pu tuer Potter et être bien tranquillement chez moi ! »

« Tu n'as pas de chez toi, Elvis ! C'est pour ca que tu n'attaque pas Poudlard ! Tu as un cœur, même enfouie sous toute cette haine et cette colère. Tu ne veux pas détruire le seul endroit ou tu t'es sentit chez toi… »

« Comment ose-tu !!! »

« Il est encore temps, Mr Jedusor… » 

Minerva se retourna et vit Albus Dumbledore. 

« Ne te mêle pas de ca, Dumbledore ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« Il est encore temps de revenir en arrière, de te redempter… »

« Je ne crois plus en Dieu, ni en Merlin ! »

Dumbledore soupira et regarda Minerva. 

« Minerva, dis le lui… »

¤ Flash-back ¤

« Ca y est ! Je l'ai ! El' !! »

Tom se dirigea vers Minerva. Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois qu'il recherchait l'endroit où habitait son père. 

Minerva lui sourit et lui tendit un papier. Ils étaient dans la salle des archives du collège, et on leur avait permit l'accès grace à leurs badges de préfets… 

« Jedusor, Elvis. Né le 3 Mai 1920 à Chatel-upon-Aven. Adresse actuelle (A.N. : grace à la magie, on peut retrouver n'importe quelle personne, sauf les incartables comme les Aurors et les Fidélias N.S. : waw! c'est 'achement pratique ça!) : 20, rue des Pissenlits, Londres. »

Minerva leva les yeux du parchemin, pour voir la réaction de Tom. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché pendant ces 3 mois, et elle savait que certains bruits couraient comme comme la tradition avait encore frappé ( voir chapitre 2). A son grand étonnement, cela ne la génait pas plus que ca, et elle se disait qu'ils se lasseraient. 

Elle se surprit (une fois de plus) à remarquer à quel point il était beau, les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait découvert qui se cachait, derrière l'air froid et cinglant du Préfet Jedusor. 

« Alors, que compte-tu faire ? »

« Le tuer. »

Il avait dit ca tellement calmement, tellement sérieusement. 'Il est sérieux ?' 

« Quoi ? »

« Min' (ouais, c'est Min' maintenant), sais-tu ce que ce monstre à fait, au moins ? »

Non. Evidement que non. Personne ne se savait. Minerva doutait même que Dippiet le sache. 

« Ce salaud à abandonné ma mère, alors qu'elle était enceinte de 8 mois. Pour la simple raison qu'elle était une sorcière ! Il l'a jetté dehors… Comme ca, un soir de decembre… »

Cela fit tilt dans la tête de Minerva. On était le 20 décembre, et l'anniversaire de Tom avait été il y a deux jours…

« Ce sont un couple qui l'a découvert, sur la place du village. Elle venait de perdre les eaux. Ils l'ont emmené à l'hopital, mais c'était trop tard pour elle. Elle était en hypothermie, depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais ils ont réussit à me sauver, moi. Le couple, en apprenant la nouvelle, ont voulu m'adopté, mais ils n'étaient pas assez aisés…Alors on m'a mis à l'Orphelinat… »(N.S. : j'ai déjà lu ça dans une autre fiction... fort bien d'ailleurs..., réponse de SD : moi aussi, et j'ai piquer sorry à l'auteur !!! )

Minerva sentit la colère l'envahir. Comment un homme pouvait faire ca ? Abandonner ainsi sa femme, presque à terme, dans le froid…Elle comprenait enfin l'enfermement de Tom, sa colère aussi. Elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de Tom étaient bien trop réelles pour qu'il aie mentit. 

Elle prit le papier, posé sur la table, et le tendit à Tom. 

« Tu sais ce que je vais faire, n'est pas ? »

« Oui. Fait attention Tom. Et revient-moi, je t'en prie… »

C'était bête, c'était elle qui pleurait maintenant ! Tom prit le papier et s'éloigna. Au moment ou il allait ouvrir la porte, il se ravisa. 

Minerva le regarda, avec espoir. Il revient sur ses pas et posa ses levres sur celles de la jeune femme. 

« Je reviendrais, je te le promet. Merci. »

Il partit vers son premier acte d'homme. La destruction qu'il voulait depuis tant de temps. 

Minerva éclata en sanglots. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle venait d'envoyer son meilleur ami (ou son petit ami ? se demanda-t-elle (N.S. : ah parce qu'elle se pose encore des questions???)) vers un meurtre ou la mort. C'est tremblante de chagrin et de peur que le professeur Dumbledore la trouva, une heure plus tard. Il ne posa aucune question, tant sur l'état de la jeune femme que sur l'absence de Tom. Il la racompagna juste à ses appartements. 

« Merci, Professeur. »

« De rien, Minerva. Mais ne t'en veux pas, il y serait allé sans ton accord... »

************

Voilà, après la psycologie de Tom (chapitre précédent) c'est au tour de notre Dumbly national de passer à mon analyse… J 

Réponces aux reviews : (que trois ?? T_T bon, c'est pas si grave que ca… J'espère juste que vous suivez toujours ma fic…)

- Myley : mdr. Oki, voilà la suite -) j'ai compris ? lol

- Deedlit : Comme tu le dis, qui aurait cru que j'allais les mettre ensemble … Surement pas moi :-p Dslée pour le temps que j'ai mis… 

- Sandra : Ah, ma sandra… Ben, vu que je vais t'envoyer mon chapitre (béta-lectrice), je crois qu'on peut dire que j'accepte ta proposition -) Pour Minerva, c'est juste que j'étais persuadé que c'était Minéva =^_^= gomen ! Pour le couple, je crois que tu sera heureuse de cette fin, non ? 

Sailor Digitale (qui adore les reviews…. -) )


End file.
